The Legend of the Ancestors
by CrystallineSnow
Summary: This is going to be a retelling of the ancestors' stories, all intertwined with each other. The main character is The Signless, of course, and his story is the root of everyone else's. Rated T for future fight scenes and possible innuendo.
1. Ch1:THe Vision

**Hello! This is CrystallineSnow! This fanfiction was inspired by the troll ancestors, and since we know little of them except snippets of stories, i plan to make this the story of the ancestors, with our main character being The Signless. This contains mild spoilers, so read at your own risk. Other than that, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or any of its lovely characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Vision

It was always the same dream-no, vision!-that he had each night. Always depicting the same scene, the same people, the same movements. He had dreamt it so many times that it was permanently etched in his memory; set in the stone which was his thinkpan.

He would drift into a brightness. Not the kind that blinds you and leaves you seeing spots, no. It was a kind of soft brightness, the kind that you only see when you see sunlight through a veil. Then, the vision began to become more clear, to become a more familiar setting. It was the dark night of Alternia, the green and white moons full in the sky, lighting the dark soil of the ground just faintly. Figures moved through the fog of the night, disturbing the peace, yet bringing it in their own way. Now, no matter how many times he dreamed it, the next part always surprised him. Trolls of the entire hemospectrum were together, and they weren't _viciously mauling_ each other. A mutant, like him, was singing with a subjuggalator. A yellowblood was laughing with someone of the highest blood color. That tinkling laughter was something not known of on his Alternia. It was something of another world. However, he knew it was possible to hear that laughter in real life.

Who was the bearer of such a dream?

He was named The Signless. Weird name, right? However, a name like that was the norm for anyone who lived on Alternia at the time. No one was given a name like John or Jane. No, they were given titles. The Disciple, Psiionic, Dolorosa, Summoner, Darkleer, Neophyte, Marquise, Dualscar, all going along the rule of 8 letters. Except for the Grand Highblood and Her Imperious Condescension, who ruled without mercy. He had mixed feelings for the Condescension, and most of them were negative. But that was already enough thinking to get The Signless awake.

Sitting up on his bed, he ran his hands through his messy hair. As he ran them through his hair, he felt the bumps of his horns. His horns were small and nubby; very unlike what the average troll's horns look like. In fact, you could barely see his horns through the mess of hair on his head. The Signless was always a bit bitter about this fact. Nevertheless, he still had holes for his horns in his cloak.

His wardrobe choice was simple compared to what most trolls wore. He had legging that reached up all the way to his armpits, bright red along the seams. He also wore a cloak, made of very durable and thick gray cloth. This cloak was a token from his guardian.

Now, The Signless didn't have a lusus to take care of him. Nobody wanted him. He was a mutant, an abomination! However, The Dolorosa, while on her mothergrub-caring duties, noticed a little red grub in the caverns. The poor thing wouldn't have made it through the pupa phase, let alone have the fortunate care of a lusus, with it's mutation. So, she decided to raise him herself, and leave the caverns.

In truth, he was actually very thankful of her. Who wouldn't be? She taught him everything he knew. Talking about knowing, he was supposed to have an important lesson with her today.

The Signless had now reached the main room of the hive, still pulling on his left boot as he desperately tried not to be late for his lessons with The Dolorosa. Heaven knows she can be scary at times. Upon reaching the door he stumbled and fell into the room unceremoniously, spread-eagle and face flat on the floor, his cloak billowing out above him. The Dolorosa, in all her finery, could not help but be amused. Her vampire incisors were revealed as she tried, but failed, to suppress a grin.

"Oh Signless, you really should be more careful. What would happen if you were to harm yourself? Come, we shall begin our lesson."

She towered above him, looking regal and grand, but not imposing. Her outfit was much more elaborate than the Signless's. It was a black dress with jade designing, and it covered the whole of her body. The shoulderpiece was pointed at the ends, and the skirt had mulitple layers of striped cloth. To top it off, she wore a thin, see-through cape of sorts.

Now, if you're picturing a stiff, cold highblood, you are sorely mistaken. The Dolorosa was a kindly jadeblood. She was everything but cruel and cold; she raised The Signless after all. She was a mother in every way a troll can be a mother. She, in every aspect of her life, was unlike any other troll. She did not believe in the violence and killing of other trolls backed up by the "survival of the fittest". In fact, she was the one who taught him that all trolls are created equal, without blood color.

"Dolorosa," he asked as he sat down at the table with her.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about my dream..." he began hesitantly, thinking she would tell him not to speak of it. She never turned his ideas down though, so it was silly to think she would turn this idea down. She nodded, a sign that she wanted him to continue.

"And, I've wondered...and thought.. what if it's not a dream? What if it's a vision?"

The Dolorosa sighed, looked directly at him, and folded her hands. "Signless, if you truly believe it is trying to tell you something, what do you think it's telling you?"

"Well," he sat in thought for a moment, his brow furrowed and his lips in the shape of a pout, his arms crossed. This was his _thinking pose_, as he called it. "Well, I think it's trying to tell me that we shouldn't spread hatred; that we shouldn't be a race of violence. You think that too, don't you? Do you think it could be real? A place where trolls of all bloods were equal?"

He looked pleadingly in her jade-colored eyes, wanting her to confirm his wish. What he said next would be the trigger: "A place where I wouldn't be considered a MUTANT!?"

Her face remained calm, but memories wrecked her brain, memories she would rather forget. Memories of lowbloods killing highbloods and highbloods murdering lowbloods, and grubs cowering in the caves, as if they knew they would die if they stepped foot out there. Her heart skipped a beat at his outburst, but why she was surprised remains to be told, for he often yelled during their lessons.

"If you believe it to be true, how would you go about making it become reality."

"I-I would teach it! I would teach everyone my vision, and I would practice this profession. I would-I would preach it!" He spoke with a passion that made his whole body shake, and his clenched fists turn white at the knuckles.

The Dolorosa smiled. He had always been a passionate speaker, and the idea he proposed was very plausible, if not entirely reasonable. "Whatever you do,"she said, standing up and motioning for him to do the same,"I will support it. And wherever you go," she said softly, while holding him in a tight embrace,"I will go as well."

Pulling out of the hug, Dolorosa examined his face. His red irises were full of light and his head was full of hopes. After a while, he smiled, knowing he had done well in today's lesson. His sharp white teeth appeared on his grey lips, making little indents in them. She pushed back his bangs and left a small kiss on his forehead.

"How would you like to go to the marketplace with me today," The Dolorosa asked. The Signless loved the marketplace, with all its smells and sights and sounds, and so he agreed without hesitation.

"Yes, oh yes," he exclaimed, nodding his head vigorously before jumping around the table, clearly in a fit of excitement. Then he slowed to a stop and asked,"When will I be able to begin preaching?"

* * *

**Leave a review, tell me if you like it, and put forth ideas, for I always read your reviews. **

**Have a lovely day-CrystallineSnow**


	2. CH2:The First Sermon

**HI, it's CrystallineSnow with another chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any characters or Homestuck. It all belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Sermon

That was a memory from two sweeps ago, tucked away in his mind like an important old document. It was between the dreams and the memories in the files of his childhood. He often brooded over these, going into depth with them. He never dreamed the same dream again, however, he did have many other dreams; dreams he believed were real. It was almost like a story of another life, a life he could have lived in another universe. That universe would be the key to his victory, as well as his demise.

The Signless now laid in his bed, bored out of his mind, and wanting to do something. His eyelids drooped lazily to cover his eyes, and he began to sort through the files in his head. Upon finding one labeled as important, he pulled it out, looking over it, remembering that dream and that lesson. He remembered saying _When will I be able to begin preaching?_

The question rang soundly in his ears, and he thought,"Why not today?"

"Yes, today!" "Today is the day!" his vision whispered to him.

He ran out of the hive with a sack of food for later, after a quick goodbye and a struggle with his cape. The Dolorosa was doing important work, and he would rather not bother her. "I'm going preaching," he had said, although she might not have heard it.

In the marketplace, he wandered about, wondering how he could kickstart his preaching. Nobody noticed him because they were too engrossed in their own doings to care. However, in the middle of the marketplace, there was a sort of raised ground where messengers and the like told of important dates and important news. He headed toward it, not thinking for a second what he was going to do.

*SMACK*

He had walked right into a tealblood who was walking toward the raised ground as well.

"Hey, watch it," the tealblood exclaimed, clearly outraged by the encounter. People began to look their way, clearly expecting a fight. What they received, however, was entirely different. The Signless had captured their attention, though not in the way he had intended. However, he intended to make use of it. Picking himself up, The Signless walked over to the tealblood and gave him his hand, wanting to help the tealblood get up.

"I can certainly get up just fine without the help of a lowblood," the tealblood snarled, raising himself to his full height, which gave him an even more menacing look. People were crowding around them now. Some even shouted, "Fight, Fight, Fight!"

The Signless was nervous, even a little scared, but he didn't show it. Instead, he turned around and walked out of the crowd, onto the stage. The people whispered among each other. _What is he doing? Where is he going? Is he afraid to fight? Ha, wuss!_

_"My fellow trolls. You wish me to fight, but I ask you, for what purpose? You stand there with bloodlust in your eyes, but why? Ask yourselves, Do I want him to die? Or is it just the society that is telling me I want him to die. We have built a culture that has hatred embedded in it, but for what purpose. We do not need bloodshed, we do not need suffering, we do not need a monarch."_

The crowd of people who had gathered around the stage were now murmuring to each other, agreeing with him, and questioning themselves. When the noise dimmed down, a voice rose over the crowd:

"If not by fear and hatred, what would you have our culture be based upon?"

The audience's attention now turned toward the voice. The owner was a young female tealblood, a Neophyte, judging by her clothes. Her red glasses perched upon the bridge of her nose, her upper body leaning on her white cane, her grin on her face, made it seem as if she already knew the answer.

"Equality," The Signless replied. "Equality and freedom in the most just way possible. I have had a vision-a vision that told of a place. A place where all of us were equal. It was a place just like this, and it is what i intend to change this world into. A place, where, you and I could have become aqquantices."

The grin had been washed off of the Neophyte's face. She now stared at the queer troll, dumbfounded by his words. She straightened her spine and looked into the dim sky. "Equality, huh?"

When she looked back at The Signless, she discovered that everyone was now looking at her, waiting for a reply. "Well, if you're going to do that, you've made an exceptional start. Just be warned that others might not be as open-minded as I am."

She bowed, turned around, and with her cane behind her back, she walked away, all the while muttering, "Equality and Justice, huh?"

And while some say The Dolorosa was his first follower, the Neophyte was the first he had converted.


	3. Ch3:The Runaways

**Hey! Look, another chapter! What could this be about, the runaways?**

* * *

The Signless burst into the hive, full of the energy that was abuzz in the air around him. After the Neophyte had bid him farewell, he had decided that was the end of it, and stepped off from the stage. People shot him wary looks, while others were impressed by his bravery. Whatever it was, he took it in completely, and decided to go back to his hive, for it had turned dark in the short while that he had been out.

"Dolorosa, you won't believe what happened," I exclaimed upon setting sight on her. "I, well, I bumped into this highblood. Then, before I knew it, I was preaching. Can you believe it! I was doing the thing we talked about these past sweeps! And, you know what was the most amazing thing? They listened! They actually, truly, listened."

He was out of breath from his outburst of disbelief, so his guardian asked him to sit and calm down. As he did, she began to speak.

"Signless, remember when I said I would go anywhere with you, and do anything with you?"

She seemed to be thinking very hard about something. He was puzzled as to why she asked the question.

"I remember it clearly."

"Well, if we preached across Alternia, would people listen? If they will, then I will have to be obliged to run away with you."

"Of course they would listen! This is what others have been dreaming for for so long; this is what the slaves want! They will hear us out. And why must we run away?"

"Well," she said with a smile on her lips,"remember our lesson four days ago? Word travels like wildfire, but only if there's a spark to encourage it. You have to preach it to the world, Signless, and the world with work with you. Plus, Her Imperious Condescension would not be pleased with your little acts of rebellion."

The Signless was now speechless. He hadn't thought she had been serious, but then again, The Dolorosa was always serious. She wouldn't go back on her word. But if they ran away, what would they do? Where would they stay? How could they live, just gallivanting from town to town, with nothing? He voiced his concerns to her, and she laughed. Puzzled, he asked her why she had laughed at him.

"Why, any young troll would have been up and ready to go, an adventure! But you still think practically," she tapped the side of her head. "That is why they will listen to you."

"As for the question of shelter and transport, leave it to me. You just think about what we're going to do for your next sermon."

And with that, she ushered him upstairs to sleep, for it would be a big day for both of them.

* * *

2 of Alternia's moons hung in the sky. It was almost always night here, and that was beneficial to the trolls, for if they ever looked into the sun they would go blind. The Dolorosa had been up making plans for their runaway, if you could still call it a runaway. Practically all the trolls in town knew about The Signless now, calling him a leader, a loony, a brave man, a madman. They wondered if they would ever get to hear him speak as he did the other day. As a matter of fact, they would. Today.

As he stepped out of his hive, dozens of rustbloods and bronzebloods, as well as a couple of green and tealbloods rushed forward, asking him if he was crazy, or if he was being sincere.

"My fellow trolls, what I say is not a lie. It is the honest truth. Now, if you would let me eat, i might be able to say a farewell," he chuckled.

Later that day, he would announce to his town that he was to go on a journey to spread his vision elsewhere. "But do not waver in the belief of your dreams," he had said," for they are what make you, and they are what will bring peace to our planet."

Those were the final words he would say to his hometown, for never did he visit the same place twice.

* * *

The Dolorosa had prepared a bandwagon of sorts, although it could just as well be called a truck. It was filled with living essentials, such as food and extra clothing, and everything else that would fit and would prove practical. The closest town over was one given a bad name because of the ruffians and cave-trolls who inhabited it. Nevertheless, it was their first destination, and the first stop on this bandwagon of visionaries.


	4. Ch4:The First Followers

Chapter 4: The First Followers

After The Signless and The Dolorosa arrived at the next town over, they shut down the vehicle in a hidden spot, away from the prying eyes of bandits and thief. Hopping out of truck, the Signless stretched out his aching muscles, cracking his locked joints and groaning. In the middle of stretching his right arm he froze. To the left of him he had heard a noise, something that sounded like trolls talking and someone whimpering. Cautiously, he approached the noise, hiding behind a scraggly bush to identify the scene from a distance.

There were about three to four bluebloods, and one yelllowblood, a Psiionic, no less.

"See, fella's, we've got ourselve's a troublemaka' here," one of them said. Another chuckled at his comment, even though it was not funny whatsoever. The Psiionic didn't seemed amused by this comment. In fact, he looked downright terrified, with his lips quivering and his arms over his head. His clothes were in a horrid state, and his body looked fragile and malnourished.

"You know what we do ta' troublemakers 'round here," said another, this time talking only to the Psiionic. His lips turned into a snarling grin as he reached for a nearby stick, ready to answer his own question. The Psiionic flinched and closed his eyes, bracing himself for a blow from the stick that would hurt for days on end, but the blow never came. Slowly, he opened his blue and red eyes, and found a troll of respective height and a brown cloak standing in front of him, back turned, confronting his attackers.

"Run," said the troll, never once turning around, ripping the stick from the grasp of the blueblood. The Psiionic stumbled for a bit in shock, but then ran into the town, turning back to look at the troll who had rescued him, knowing that he had seen him somewhere, but that could not have been possible. He had been enslaved for his whole life, used to power machines for the highbloods. There couldn't have been a time where they had met before then, could there?

* * *

"Don't you think your efforts could have been used on something more efficient than in the hurting of your fellow trolls?"

The Signless was a deal shorter than the highbloods who stood around him, and he was a bit scared. They snarled at him, wondering who had ruined their fun. What could possible have compelled him to interfere? Truth was he didn't know himself, but he didn't regret it.

"What blood caste would dare confront a blueblood, hmm? Is it a rustblood? Another mustard, maybe? Let's look at his eyes and find out," said what The Signless presumed to be the leader of their little gang. He reached for The Signless's hood, and the candy-blood struggled to get away. His desperate attempts were futile, though, because they had him surrounded. When his hood had revealed his bright red eyes he blinked at them for a moment before going totally ballistic. His arms flailing, he broke their circle and ran for his truck, where The Dolorosa was waiting.

The blueblood who had seen his red eyes was dumbfounded. He had heard a legend of a troll with bright red eyes, but he never believed it to be true. Could this troll really be the leader of their race one day? The world may never know.

(AU:But I know. ;D)

* * *

Dolorosa had posted a notice upon the town's notice board, telling the trolls to be at the stage at evening, and that it was for an important event. Of course, she was setting up for the sermon, but it was better to keep everyone in the dark before revealing the light because otherwise, they'd never believe you. The trolls of the town were excited, for it was the only big event they'd had in weeks. Even the cave-trolls were woken from their lairs and told of the news. They all gathered at the stage, waiting for the big event, not caring who they stood next to, or who was touching them.

As The Signless walked up the stage, he fidgeted with the hem of his cloak, eyes darting across the crowd. When he reached the middle of the platform, he turned to face the crowd. It seemed the whole population of Alternia had shown up. Of course, that would be highly improbable, since the population of Alternia consisted of much more trolls than this. The Signless now began to notice that he had remained silent for a exuberant amount of time. He blushed red under his hood, though nobody could see it in the dark night. They were all waiting for him to speak, and some of them had even gotten impatient, tapping their feet and muttering under their breath. The Signless could feel their restlessness and cleared his throat.

"My fellow trolls,"he started,"you're probably wondering why you were called here this evening. Well, it's because I have something to say-about our culture."

He paused for a moment, looking about the crowd until his eyes found those of his guardians. They were encouraging him to keep going. He scanned across another pair of eyes. Olive eyes. He decided to make these his focal points. (In case you didn't know, focal points are the main points you focus when giving any sort of presentation.) On the other side of the crowd was a pair of bi-colored eyes. It was those of the Psiionic who had been rescued by The Signless. He had gotten away safely, thank goodness, and had turned up just in time for the meeting. When he recognized the troll on the stage, his curiosity peaked. What was this troll doing?

He was preaching, that's what.

"You see, our race does not have to be in this continuum of slaughter and fear. We do not need to be slaves of each other and hold others as slaves. We can break free from oppression, and rise anew in a new dawn of Alternia."

The crowded shifted a bit, but remained silent, intent on listening to this young troll who was clearly out of his mind. Didn't he know that the Condesce would catch word of this? Was he not afraid of being killed by highbloods?

"I know you're probably thinking that the Condecse will hunt me down, and put an end to this little rebellion. However, this is the exact thing I was talking about. Why are you so afraid of the Condecse anyway? She's only a troll, just like I am. Why should there be a difference between blood colors? When we put them all together, no matter what way, they always turn out the same color: grey. And that's all we are, grey."

The crowd froze, the words slowly seeping into their thinkpans through their hear ducts. Common sense was finally catching up with them, and they began to see their world in a new light. One troll, however, was too far gone in fear to listen. She feared the highbloods would come hunting, and take her, just as they did her matesprit all those years ago.

She walked up the stage, all eyes on her as she walked up to the young troll, who looked at her with puzzlement, no trace of fear in his eyes. Her bronze eyes full of hate, she slapped him across his face.

"You're going to get us all KILLED! If you've got thoughts, keep them to yourself. That way, we'll all be safer. Without traitors like YOU!"

The Dolorosa ran up to The Signless-bumping people in the progress-checking if he was alright, her eyes glowing; an effect of being a rainbow drinker. She anticipated something like this would happen, but she wasn't prepared for it. She helped The Signless, and by the time he had stood up, the crowd had partly dispersed.

That was the end of that preaching.

* * *

"Ow, gentle please."

"I can't very well do that if you're squirming the whole time. We need to apply pressure and cold and to keep it from swelling."

After the sermon, they had headed back to their hidden truck, and Kanaya had taken it upon herself to fix up his swollen cheek. What they were both oblivious to was a catgirl, hiding in the shadows of the trees. She had been his main focal point at the sermon, captivated by his words. She had a feeling that she knew him from somewhere, but that wasn't possible. I mean, pawsible. She never stepped foot out of the town or the caves.

As a huntress, her interest was not in the blood caste, but she was very up to date on everything. She knew about killings, but thought it unethical because why kill something if you were not going to eat it. In fact, why kill one of your own when you should be defending them from the beasts of Alternia?

She was glad someone finally shared her views, and wanted to talk to him in person. Excuse me, purrson. She crawled slowly toward him, getting as close as possible without giving away her position. Those olive eyes were wide open in the darkness, already have adjusted to the dim light. She was certain nobody had noticed her yet.

"Is there someone there," the Dolorosa asked, looking around, suspicious of any movement in the trees. _She couldn't have sensed me_, thought the catgirl,_ I barely moved the greenery!_ Being safe, she slowly stood up, and finally stood up a meter away from The Dolorosa.

"I'm The Disciple. I mean you no harm. All I want is to speak with you and your comrade," said the catgirl.

The Disciple's outfit was well suited to her figure and lifestyle. She wore a pair of leggings, olive-green on the sides, that were tucked into knee-high boots. On top of that she wore a combined skirt and loop-hole shirt, elaborated with her sign and five olive stripes that streaked horizontally across her waist. In addition to her outfit she had on a pair of slip-on sleeves, also striped olive-green and black. All her clothing hugged her body perfectly, allowing for maximum flexibility, which served well in her hunting and hiding in the brush.

Now, however, she had been found out. It was one of the few times she had ever been found out, and the only time by a troll. She asked how they were able to detect her.

"Easy, I could smell your olive blood from all the way over there," The Dolorosa answered, pointing to a rock about 30 feet away from their current position.

"So you're a rainbow drinker?"

"You could call me that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to tend to matters on the truck." The Dolorosa then strode back to the truck, taking things out and putting things in. The Disciple turned to The Signless and they stared at each other for a moment, one sitting and nursing his cheek while the other stood and held her right arm in her left.

"Would you like to sit down," The Signless finally declared, breaking the silence. He patted to the spot next to him, smiling and beckoning for her to get comfortable. When she finally did, he spoke again.

"I feel like I've known you from somewhere."

She laughed and replied,"Funnily, that's what I thought at first, too."

And thus, their conversation sparked and they talked into the night, their laughter tinkling in the air. It was the same tinkling that had been haunting The Signless's dreams for years, and he had finally made it real.

* * *

The Disciple had decided to go along with them on their journey "beclaws, after all, you'll need me to protect me if you efur get in trouble again."

As they trio prepared to leave, The Signless noticed a blur of yellow streak across an alleyway. Curious, he ran after it, leaving the truck for a moment. He was not a particularly fast runner, but he had a lot of stamina. When he saw his target up ahead he gave a last burst of speed, hoping to catch up with...The Psiionic? It surprised him so much that he crashed right into the said person. They both tumbled onto the ground, groaning from the impact.

"Huh, what are you doing here," asked the surprised Psiionic, his eyes wide behind his glasses. A gloved arm was pulled up the his chest as if acting as a barrier in case his heart leapt out from beating so fast.

"What am I doing here? I saw you running down the alley, and decided to follow you. What are you doing here? And why were you running so fast, anyway?"

"I'm, uh...none of your business," he stammered with a slight lisp. His short hair was covered in soot, and as he turned his head away from The Signless's questioning eyes, some of the soot drifted to the floor. The Signless sighed and stood up, holding a hand out to help The Psiionic up. When they had both dusted themselves off, The Signless proposed an offer.

"Psiionic-"

"Call me Psii"

"Ok, Psii,"he said slowly,"I would very much like it if you would do me the honor of joining my bandwagon; be my friend."

The Signless tilted his head ever so slightly, hoping for a positive answer. He had felt a bond between them ever since their first encounter. It wasn't as strong as the bond between himself and The Disciple, but it was there nonetheless.

The Psiionic, on the other hand, was hesitant. He wanted to go with The Signless, yet he worried what would happen to both of them when the highbloods came calling. He debated with himself, juggling the pros and cons in his mind. All the while, The Signless looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry. I can't leave. If anything happened to you because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"So would I, Psii. But you can't keep living like this. I swore to help my comrades for as long as i live, and you are my comrade. Psii, you've got to come with me. You'll be much better off that way."

"But-"

"No buts, you're coming, whether you like it or not."

And with that, the young troll grabbed one gloved hand and stalked toward the truck. _This kid's pretty strong for such a young troll_, thought The Psiionic as he was practically dragged across the alley. He decided to give in at last. Rolling his eyes, he stalked after The Signless. He liked the fire in this kid, and was reminded of his own tender childhood, scarred and bleeding, a thing that was much better left alone in the depths of his mind. He smiled as they reached the campground, brought back to reality by the aroma of meat and breads.

They had a wonderful dinner, that band of misfits. A rainbow-drinker, a mutant, a catgirl, and a helmsman; have you ever seen a more diverse and unlikely group of people? Yet, they stayed true to each other, right on to the end.

* * *

**First off, the chapter is extra long for that little hiatus I took. In addition, I know there might be other portrayals of how the little band got together, but this is what came to the my head. It's a little rough around the margins, but it'll do. As always, this is CrystallineSnow with another chapter. Leave a review, even if it's just one word, and I hope to upload again soon!**

**Love ya~**


	5. Intermission 1

**These next few chapters will be solely dedicated to individual characters of our little band. These are based on what little we know of these trolls, and may not live up to expectations.**

**You have been warned.**

**If you have any suggestions or headcanons you would like to share, leave them in a review. I will consider them for my fanfic.**

**Until next time -CrystallineSnow**

**P.S. I have summer work, so while I will try to write a chapter a week, it does not always go as planned. :( But nevertheless, I'll update around once a week.**


	6. Ch5-Act1

**Signless- Just remembered I can't say bad words because it's rated K+. Shoot. **

Our group led sermons at every town we stopped at. Sometimes they listened, sometimes they even cheered, but other times we came out of the ordeal with a few scratches and bruises; maybe even more than that. There was this one town we preached in, Tursgurd it was called, and it was the most uncivilized drunkyard I have ever seen. The town barely lived up to the standards of a town with it being composed mostly of black markets and taverns. Why these trolls choose to ruin their think-pans, I will never know or understand.

Psii had bad feelings about this place. We all did, of course, but he was outright terrified of the place. Every noise made him jump, and any sudden movement made him squeak like a little grub. It was pretty embarressing, to say the least.

I finally decided to question him about it. It wasn't like him to be scared like this. So I walked up to him, and pulled him away from the group to have some privacy because when you ask these things, you want people to have some privacy.

"Psii, what exactly is troubling you? I know it's something more than this town itself. What is it?"

There go my hands making motions again. He took no notice and leaned down to my ear.

"Signless," he said barely above a whisper,"I can sense The Condesce."

I was sure my eyes were a wide as honkbird eggs, and that the color drained from my face. The Condesce was looking for me, and chances were that she had The Grand Highblood with her as well. Now I really wanted to turn back and skip this Grand Highblood was a giant troll with the tendency to cull everything in his path. I certainly did not want to mess with him, especially with The Condesce in tow.

I hurried back to where The Disciple and The Dolrosa were waiting patiently, hearing The Psiionic's footsteps follow behind me. I relayed what Psii had told me, and asked them what we should do. The response was a suicide mission.

"Preach to The Condesce."

I was appalled. Didn't they know how powerful she was? That she would snuff out any sort of rebellion the instant it flared up?

"That's a freaking suicide mission! You can't expect her to liste-"

"We didn't expect the other trolls to listen, but they did," The Disciple countered. "And I remember you saying in one sermon that blood color nefur matters."

"Yes, my Disciple, I said that, but I don't want to die!"

"Signless, my dear," she said with a soothing voice. Her eyes a deep green as they looked into mine. She was beautiful, and I loved everything about her. I never could muster the courage to tell her though. "You will not die. In the worst case scenario you'll be injured. She'll never catch us if we use the Frumpty route." (aka Fruity Rumpus Party: Whoever thought up that name must have been on some sort of sopor slime or something.)

"Dolorosa," I pleaded, hoping for someone who would talk some sense into the delusional catgirl in front of me.

"Signless, you made a commitment and you're going to keep it. There is nothing else you can do. You will preach, and The Psiionic will stay with you. The Disciple and I will prepare the runaway, as well as plan the route."

And here I was, my own comrades sending me on my own suicide. The crowd was full of those who weren't half-asleep, which was barely any, and off in the distance was Her Imperious Condescension herself. The hulking mass next to her was, of course, The Grand Highblood. I gulped, trying not to let my fear show. It's hard to do that when your life is at stake.

"My fellow trolls," I said, starting out the same way I always did. Although, this time my voice wavered.

"I have come to tell you of the oppression that our society holds upon us. I come talking peacefully, not to cause rebellion."

My blood-pumper felt like it had lodged in my protein chute. I hoped that The Condesce would consider me a small matter; nothing to be really serious about.

"You see, the slavery of our own kind, as well as the discrimination between blood castes is highly irrational. There are better ways to go about it, and there are ways to become free of oppression and our own horrorterrors. If we all worked together, there might be a chance for our species, our race, to survive."

This time I was talking more or less directly to The Condesce herself. There my hands went again, pointing and waving all over the place. I paced while I talked, looking directly at The Condesce, searching for any signs that I should begin running. Psii, however, was calm, and I knew that his intuition was never wrong. I began to breathe easier knowing that there was no immediate danger.

I don't exactly know what happened after that puff of breath left my lips. I heard a horn in the distance, and immediately ran in the direction of the truck, making sure Psii was right behind me. However, the subjuggulators were just too chased after us, gaining speed with each step in their strides, the lust for blood clear in their eyes. Fear was the only thing pushing me forward. At least that's what I think it was.

"Signless, over here," Psii called from a little cove where we could hide in. I ran to the cove, hurtling myself into it, nearly knocking the wind out of The Psiionic.

"Psii, listen to me, you have to get out of here. No matter what, promise me you'll get out alive."

I was holding his hands in mine now, showing him I was dead serious.

"Wait wait, don't you mean_ we_ need to get out of here. Last time I checked, I wasn't about to let a comrade just die on me."

The voices of the subjuggulators were coming closer. They sounded like howlbeasts, and they probably smelled like them, too.

"Psii, they want my blood. If I stay with you, you'll never be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I shook from my head to my feet, pretty sure I was making The Psiionic shake with me. He would not let up though, and forced me to come with him.

"Signless, you are a leader as well as my friend. Friends don't leave each other behind, and neither do leaders leave their followers Carcis!"

I knew he was desperate for me to go with him. Why else would he use my actual name? Using real names in Alternia was a very dangerous thing. Once someone knew your name you had to pay heed to their commands. Psii, however, did not command me. He simply tried to persuade me to go with him.

"Psii, I'll go with you on the condition that you never say my name like that again."

He smiled, though it was a wavering and nervous smile. I smiled back, knowing that I probably looked the same as he did. Not one of us gave a care about our appearances as the subjuggulators gave another round of howls that sent shivers down our spines. We quickly sneaked to the runaway truck, wary of any sudden movements. The Disciple and The Dolorosa both had concentrated looks on their faces when we arrived, which I soon discovered was anxiety to the howls we had heard earlier. As the truck zoomed away into the night, The Condesce's fury raged throughout the town. All I could do was either watch helplessly or cover my hear ducts and vision spheres. I begged forgiveness of the poor trolls who were culled there, vowing to avenge them. It was all I could do, after all. I was no match for a subjuggulator at the moment.


	7. Ch5-Act2

**Dolrosa-A couple of sweeps in the past...**

I am a jade-blood, and like all other jade-bloods my duty was to care for the mother grub and all the young ones that hatched from her eggs. I spent my days thinking and moving grubs from place to place, from nursery to feeding room and back. You could say I was content with what I had, with my being safe from the violence of the world, or you could say I was confined and trapped in the hell of a place for the rest of my days.

You see, grubs can be extremely hard to take care of, not that you would know. They need a lot of care and attention, but the wrong kind is given to them. They are taught to be killers since their hatching day. Only the smartest or the strongest ever live to see the world, and that's quite a few. I had to watch as they fought over everything. And the little ones? Culled in a matter of seconds. There was nothing I could do, until one day ky fate was changed by one special grub.

The mother grub had laid a new batch of pods the week before, and they were due to hatch any moment. My shift of workers crowded around the pods, straining to get the first glimpse of a horn or tail.

"That one's hatching," someone would point and shout, and everyone's attention would shift.

"No, look at that one. The horns are poking out!"

And so would go the conversation that took place there. Each one of us were to be assigned one or two grubs. Sometimes we favored one over another, giving it special advantages to help it on its way. When the crowd had cleared I was the only one without a grub, and there was only one more egg left for me.

So I waited and waited patiently for it to hatch.

It started out as a hairline crack, then it split into dozens of spidery lines. It broke in an explosion of egg fractures, a technique I hadn't seen in a long time. I reached my hands for the little grub, coaxing him into my arms.

"Squee?" His eyes were wide and black, the color of his exoskeleton was bright red. He blinked a few times, and stretched his tiny little black legs. Wiggling in my grip, he looked full of life and happiness, something you don't see much outside the nursing caves, for it is crushed if even a trace of it is found.

I didn't want that spark to go away. I lt that this grub was important, and that he would play an important role in my life. Plus, he was bright red. Trolls of that color were mutants, and not even on the hemospectrum. He was sure to be culled as soon as he was let into the nursing cave.

"There, there, little grub. I've got you. You're safe now, my son."

Son. It was a human term. A term that described a male descendant that you raise from a grub, I believe. And so I made the descision to raise this grub as my own, to teach him about the world, and give him a hope that was almost extinct from the world.

* * *

I ran from the caves in the dawn of day, knowing that no troll would be outside in the light. Our eyes are very sensitive, and the sun is blinding. Literally. Many a troll have been blinded from sleeping in the open and waking to the sun blazing in the sky, the fools.

Wrapping the grub in a gray cloak and my head in my veil, I made sure the drones were well away from the entrance. From there it was only a matter of moving out of the caves. At first I was hesitant. I knew I could take the grub back to my hive in the village. But what if they noticed I was gone? I shook my head and cleared it of the thought. There were quite enough jade-bloods to take care of the grubs. Nobody would care if one were to disappear.

Breathing slowly, I walked to the village along the path. I had barely gone an hour when it was night again. Alternian night and day were short and long depending on the position from the sun. It was just as well that there was more night than day, otherwise we'd all be blind.

Holding the tiny grub to my chest, I walked, cautious of any noise or movement. Suddenly, a flash appeared in front of me. A figure clad in blue pajamas stood in front of me. It was a strange creature, with square spectacles and tan skin. I told it to get lost, and shrieked at it. It flashed away again, looking confused.

Upon arriving at my hive, I locked everything there was to lock, even the cabinets, although what good that would do I didn't know. The grub just slept in my arms, cooing and chirping occasionally. I often wondered what he dreamed of, and what thoughts he had. I raised this child with love and care, something lost from the nursing caves. I taught him moral values, but I did not shield him from the filth of society. He had a right to know, and I knew it was the right thing to do.

Little did I know that my teachings would birth a revolutionary hero. Maybe that was why I was chosen to raise him. I believe it was not all my own choice, but the choice of a greater being. Whatever the case, fate had it's fun in playing a role in my life. Now it's moved on to someone else.

**I don't know what the last paragraph means, it's up to you. Next up is the Psiionic.**


	8. Ch5-Act3

**Psiionic-A few sweeps in the past...**

**(Ok, author here. I just wanna say that I am not dead, just been busy with summer work and cosplay projects. The works. I'll fix up the past chapters so they don't suck as much. Enjoy!)**

The Psiionic is tied to a chair. Last night he was sold for a high price to a wide-known pirate and man/womanizer.

"I have decided, Psiionic, that I have taken a liking to you."

"Yea, well the romantic feelings are one sided," the Psiionic said under his breath with a lisp," if a monster like you can even have feelings."

To this she responded by leaning down and tilting his head up so that their faces would meet. She smiled a sly smile, and he glared at her defiantly. He would use his psionics to escape, for they were only on the first floor of a building, but his captor was clever. She had him in a contained room that even his psionics wouldn't be able to get through.

"Oh, I have feelings. I have everything, and you do not. It's your lucky day. I'm feeling generous today. What do you say I give you something tonight," she whispered in his ear, her hot breath making him squirm in his bound state. He was about to reply when all of a sudden-

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

The two trolls in the room turned to look at the intruder. It was no other than the captor's kismesis. He was always the jealous type, and when he heard she had another troll in her grasps he became downright furious. Fortunately for the Psiionic, this diversion allowed him a chance to escape. He broke the ropes and whizzed into the air in front of his captor. With a smile and the tilt of the head in mock salute he disappeared. He had teleported out of the room and made haste out of the place.

"Why must you always bombard my parties and ruin my fun?! If there was anyone more of a perfect candidate for the title of complete imbecile, it would be you!"

Fuming and with the sudden wind, she looked absolutely terrifying. Her kismesis growled, his sharp teeth ground together and his hands were clenched into fists. This would have made for a terrific showdown. A battle of the bluebloods. The clash of the kismesises. And it would end just like every other fight they had. With scars and blood and sweat everywhere, and both of them knocked unconcious on the ground, hands intertwined with each others. Mindfang would wake first and clean up, leaving but a trace of her. A simple message written in that bright ceralean blue lipstick.

**I hate you.**

And when the Orphaner had woken up he'd find a message written on the wall, and one of his rings missing or given back, whatever Mindfang felt like doing. This was routine, actually, and it stayed that way for many a sweep.

**I hate you too.**

Ths Psiionic seeked refuge somewhere in the city, but fear and greed would have led to some troll turning him in to the engine facilities. He sighed, and leaned against a wall. Might as well enjoy freedom while it lasts, he supposed. He looked to his right, his eyes following a catgirl's figure until it was out of sight. Then he looked up at the dark sky, at the multiple moons, at the stars, and wondered if there were ever a planet where people were free.

**Sorry this is really short. Alright, intermission is almost over and we can make some progress!**


	9. Ch5-Act4

**Disciple-At the time of meeting...**

He was a kind and respectable character, and when he spoke he spoke with such passion and grace that you would believe almost everything he tells you. His eyes, such kind eyes, when looking in the fire would not reflect it, but capture it's essence so that it was more than a flame. His eyes would reflect a hope and a light that guides trolls to a brighter future.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere," he had said on our first encounter, and I felt it too. It's hard to explain, but I felt like I knew him all my life. I smiled and laughed and said I felt so too.

I wrote down every word he said, so that it may be documented and passed down throughout the ages that the Signless lived and fought bravely. I wrote everything down in a giant book, for he talked a lot. I could listen for hours, though. He often talked about his dreams, or visions. My favorite one was the one with these two trolls who were matesprits. See, this one troll, he looked like the Grand Highblood. There was this other troll, an olive like me, and they had a wonderful relationship. The indigo blood was mute though, and the olive was deaf. They were content, but they would never communicate the same way again. The telling of this story, of this beautiful relationship, would make no sense in the world we live in now. The rules of society would have had both of them separated because of blood caste, and they would probably be dead by now.

I began to develop feelings for The Signless. I don't know when this started happening, or what it could lead to. The Signless had sworn an oath of chastity, meaning that he had vowed never to be in a relationship. When he found that he had feelings for me, he was distraught. His mind was telling him to stay true to those vows, but his heart was telling him to give in to his emotions. It hurt me to see him like this, and I had given in to shoosh-papping him. He ran though; he always ran away from the reality of it. One night I found him trying to hang himself from a tree.

"Signless, what are you doing!"

Light green tears ran down my face as pink tears adorned themselves on his. I held onto his body for all it was worth, until I finally knew he was alright and alive. Why he would hang himself was beyond me, but he gave an explanation. It was because of the extreme pressure and great task he was supposed to carry out. I told him that we would help carry the burden. But I knew it was much more than that. For someone who broke a lot of rules he seemed really dedicated to his vows. I told him that if his vows made him so miserable, then they weren't doing much good. He asked what I meant. I replied that vows should serve to help and that if they were not helping then they would serve useless. He held me in his arms, and said I was right. We stayed there for a moment, though it felt like forever. His touch was soft, and when I fell asleep against him I barely noticed that he had carried me back to camp.

Our relationship was complicated, and that's an understatement. At times we would feel flushed, and at others caliginous. Sometimes the Dolorosa had to auspitice between us, and other times we had to take care of each other like moirails. In the end we gave up trying to define our relationship, and let it be whatever it was. It worked that way, for a long time.

**Finally, the intermission is done. We can stop dilly-dallying.**


	10. Ch5-Act5-Act1

**Enjoy, I do not own anything except my own ideas and writing. Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck and its characters.**

Though they wished to spread the word of equality and justice throughout the land, there was one problem. See, Alternia consisted of two landmasses separated by a large amount of water. To get to the other landmass they would have to buy a ship, or steal one. The quartet had captured the attention of the masses, and they were constantly on the run from Her Imperious Condescension's close assassins, and her _other_ personal guilds. The followers of The Signless were more than eager to help them, although some were still afraid of the consequences, which was entirely reasonable and excusable. They provided food, and sometimes shelter. They had no symbol by which to bear as a follower of this man, but they showed their faithfulness through small and large acts of his teachings, whether it be standing up for a troll of a different blood caste than themselves, or going against the buying and selling of the lower castes. So, when it came to the smuggling of the leader onboard an empty ship, they were more than eager to help.

It was a fine summer's night, and the city of Avrakall was bustling with activity. Avrakall, pronounced just as it is spelled, was a city built upon fishing and it's trade. The city was known for it's fine craftsmanship in ships, as well as the low number of crimes in the city. It was on this night that our esteemed bandwagon arrived in this city. That's a bit of an overstatement. They just stumbled into the city covered in dust and grit with their truck hidden somewhere in the outskirts of it.

"Haha, Signless, you've got dirt all over your face," exclaimed The Disciple as she leaned over to clean his cheek with her thumb.

"Disciple, would you please not do that in public," The Signless whispered under a strained breath.

"Yea, it's bad enough you guys are all over each other when we're at camp, now I have to see you two do that all the time? Give me a break,"The Psiionic whined with his usual lisp. He walked lazily with his back bent backwards and his face looking towards the sky. He shuffled forward, tripped on a rock, and with a short yelp and a frantic waving of his arms he landed on his face in the middle of the road with a sound "THUMPH". When he had picked himself up and his glasses, which had been thrown across the ground, he had his first look at Avrakall, and his jaw dropped open.

It was a beautiful city, free of the filth and litter that most others had accumulated. The ground was spotless, and the harbors were scrubbed down daily. The city had many visitors, and was the second biggest city next to the Capital, and the biggest trade center in the world. People of high standards and low ones all came through here at one point in their lives, either on business, or execution. This was also the execution city. It was where people were sent to die in front of thousands-sometimes millions if you were famous enough-and in front of Her Imperious Condescension herself. It was policy, and if you rebelled, well, you received the greatest punishment. To be hung in shackles and slowly bled to death, and given the last blow of an arrow by the one and only Darkleer. You were lucky enough to even get last words.

Anyway, the quartet began preparations for the big shebang the next night. They had connections-followers-who had arranged for a merchant ship of theirs to be given to the group along with a crew. "Anything for our savior," the young captain of the ship had said with a smile. They also had some of their followers spread word about them. You know, you whisper the right things in the right place and word travels like wildfire. This was exactly their plan-to leave a last message on this side of the planet. Oh, and to show off, of course.

News traveled faster than expected, and before they knew it they were the talk of the town. No one knew what they looked like though, except for those who had seen them before. It just so happens that one of those people was staying in the city for a bit, hunting for justice. She heard of them in a bar while she was having a drink and demanded their leader's whereabouts, pointing her cane at anyone who made a peep. She looked them square in the eyes with her own deep red ones, much to her name-Redglare. No, she was not a mutant blood. She was born with another deficiency, which was blindness, and her lusus taught her to cope with it. She grew up with a mind for catching the unjust and became a Legislator, though an amateur one according to her neophyte title. As she stared down the bridge of her glasses, the troll beneath her finally broke and gave her their location. She thanked him and took her leave, walking out the door with an air of royalty.

Meanwhile, The Signless was going over his plans with the captain, a young springy seafarer who knew everything about a ship. Believe it or not, it was a very elaborate plan. Posters were hung and people were standing at posts all across the center of the city. They were to sound the alarm if any suspicious activity or any sign of the royal assassins, guards, or cults. Yes, cults. There was a web system running from person to person to send messages all across the web. There was about a dozen escorts waiting for the cue to cover up the getaway. This was THE performance; the big bang; the in-your-face-Condescension. This time all four of them would perform. Needless to say, someone was a bit nervous.

"You will be fine, Psii. I know it. Just stick with the script and everything will be alright," the Signless said, trying to convince the Psiionic to go along with this plan.

"What script? This is what you call a script? This is a brainstorm! It is nothing close to a script."

Psii was on full freak-out mode. Red and blue crackled in the air around his eyes like it did when he lost control of his powers, which was usually when he became flustered or very nervous. Signless, being the good friend (dare I say moirail?) he was, shoosh-papped the hysterical troll into a state of some sort of calm-holy, who kicked open the door.

Standing in the unsettled doorway was Redglare, in all her fiery red glory. The captain was stunned, and everyone had frozen on the spot at the sight of her, or the initial shock of hearing the door bang open. She tilted her head up to take a sniff. Upon locating the direction in which the Signless was in, she swiveled her head towards him. "Good luck," was all she said. Then she turned on her right foot and left in her signature manner.

"Who was that," asked the Psiionic after a long silence, one eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"A very old...friend," replied the Signless. "One of my most faithful followers."


	11. Ch5-Act5-Act2

"Dear pe9ple 9f Alternia, our race has been one of violence since our very beginning," began The Signless in a serious voice.

"but purr-haps it is time to start living a diff3r3nt kind of life!" The Signless and The Disciple exchanged smiles.

"We All Know What It Feels Like," continued Dolorosa, who had her hands clasped in front of her.

"Two have liived your liife iin fear and agony." Psii knew what the worst kind imaginable was.

"That is why we are fighting f9r 9ur future; f9r a 6etter future."

"FUR ALL OF US!"

"We Can Live In A World Where Blood Color Or Gender Never Mattered,"

"and where monarchy wiill never exii2ted."

"My fell9w tr9lls, y9u kn9w that I speak the truth."

"That w3 sp3ak what the d33p3st parts of _your_ h3arts d3sir3."

"That We Speak On Behalf Of All Of You Here."

"And that we 2peak for what ii2 riight."

"See, 9ur race was never meant to be what it is today. It was meant to be a more kinder race. Our only downfall was a guardian. This guardian made us different. He made us violent, and we have been that way ever since. However, this does not mean it is too late to turn back to the way we were before. It is not too late for us. So keep my words, brethren, and do not disregard them."

"Do not think WE ar3 insan3."

"For It Is Only Insane Of You To Think The Condense Has Good Intentions."

"Farewell to thee, and to Condy: you can't 2top JU2T1CE!"

* * *

The cheers of the crowd muffled the sounds of the warning bells, but the group already knew it was time to leave. Their followers paved a path through the sea of trolls so that they could escape swiftly in the direction of the pier. A certain teal blood watched as they faded into the dark night, and prayed silently that they would travel safely.

The quartet arrived at the pier panting from the short run, where the captain quickly motioned for his crew to set sail. As the group ran aboard ship, the captain raised anchor, and took his post at the steering wheel. The Signless watched as the highly skilled trolls leapt from rope to rope, tightened and loosened sails, all the while shouting directions to each other. He was mesmerized by their ability to fly without fear of falling, and he wished that someday the world of Alternia might learn to do that as well, without fear of death. He looked at his Disciple and smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders as they looked up at the night sky together.

The Psiionic looked out towards the sea, and memories of a certain pirate flooded and ravaged his mind. He dismissed them, and instead turned to look at The Signless, who seemed to be in a state of awe at the ship's crew. Smirking, he walked toward the stern(back) of the ship where The Dolorosa stood, his tall figure swaying with the boards under his feet in perfect unison. A crowd had gathered at the pier-_maybe someone saw us leave_-and were waving and cheering. He leaned over the railing and waved back, and though he couldn't be sure, he thought he saw the woman that had burst into their room not so long ago.

The Disciple gazed into the dark deep waters under the ship, and wondered what life under the ocean was like. Maybe it was horrendous, and that's why all the sea-dwellers hated it so much. She turned around and saw her lover smiling at her. She smiled back, and they looked up together. The sky was lit with the pink moon, giving it a sort of lavender-looking hue. If one looked close enough, they could see the tiny pink moonlet that revolved around the said moon. The light of a million suns twinkled at them, where The Disciple was sure also had many planets of their own which harbored other races of beings. She was curious as to who was out there, but for now she was content on this ship with her one and only Signless.

The Dolorosa stood close to the stern, unlike the rest of the gang, who leaned against the port-side railing. She had a captain's view of the ship, which was very lovely if she said so herself. The weathered planks and sails spread before her against the dark, pink sky. The Psiionic walked to the stern, nodding at her in acknowledgement, with a pair of sea legs that suggested he served as a slave on the sea at some point in his life. With a glance at her son and The Disciple, she turned and looked toward the pier to see a crowd. Smiling, she waved along with The Psiionic at the people below, content with what freedom she had.

The Neophyte stood at the edge of the pier, hands folded across her cane as she looked upon the ship that was departing. She believed in their cause, however following them openly would jeopardize her position. So, she followed them in secrecy, taking in every rumor and story alike. She knew about their fights and escapades, their acts of kindness and justice. In all of Alternian history, no other trolls had achieved what they had done. They were the first to stand up and actually make a change. They were the first. Which is why, in the future, the ship that The Neophyte saw through her red tinted glass, was known as the very First Ship.

**Ahh, I suck at speeches. Writers block has been paying me a visit every so often as well, so I wasn't able to get stuff done. \-o-/ Sorry.**


	12. Ch6-Shadowing

**Thanks for your encouragement. From now on there will be an incorporation of pirates and upperclass-trolls in the story. Get ready for some fight scenes! I don't own stufffffff.**

* * *

Marquise Spinneret Mindfang was a handful, a thief, and very seductive. She was also very dominant and demanding.

"Come on you lazy bums, I don't pay you to slack off!"

The Marquise shouted to her crew to hurry with the ropes. They were nearing the merchant ship, and if this was going to be a swift raid she needed those ropes taut and ready. Gradually they picked up speed, gaining on their target. Only 50 meters, 40 meters, 30 meters of water seperated the two ships.

The great black ship loomed over the petite brown one, and it's occupants ran for cover, even jumped off the sides, for they knew they had no chance of winning against the captain of the devilish ship. She grinned and swung off a rope, hitting the deck of the merchant ship. Her crew followed soon after, and awaited her signal. She paused a moment before unsheathing her sword and raising it, signaling that the raid was to begin.

As the crew ravaged the top deck of the ship, The Marquise took the pleasure of searching belowdecks. Among the rations of food and water were valuable treasures. She dismissed the jewels, crowns, and gold pieces. She was searching for something very particular. See, this particular ship was holding the two greatest weapons ever made. One had been stolen from her a while ago. The _ had been her greatest possesion, and there was only one person who could have taken it. That dreaded sea dweller.

Shaking her head, she picked up the bag of tiny die that was sitting on top of a pile of gold. When she stood up, she stared into the barrel of a very special rifle, and holding Ahabs Crosshairs was The Orphaner Dualscar himself.

"Oh I am shocked, Dualscar. Is that any way to treat your ally and partner of the seas?" Mindfang asked with a hint of sarcasm dripping from her words. She walked right up to the rifle so that it poked her chest, leaned forward, and dared him to shoot. She knew he would never have the guts to do it. He hated her much too much to lose her.

"You are not my ally, Mindfang," he said in a bubbly and wavey voice. Mindfang began to circle him, and his eyes followed her movements. He knew she was up to something.

"Yes, well, perhaps you should reconsider."

She had made a complete circle around him by now. He just looked at her quizzically before letting out a yelp and falling to the ground. She had tugged on the length of rope that looped around his feet, causing him to trip and lose his composure.

"Perhaps you should choose your actions wisely."

He now kneeled on the planks in front of her, completely at the mercy of Mindfang. She cupped his chin in one hand and leaned in close to his ear, whispering with a voice that was barely a sound, "Perhaps you should realize who you're dealing with."

As compensation for her trouble, she gave him a bite on the fin that would leave a scar later. He had multiple scars from battles and accidents to encounters with Mindfang. Most of them were from Mindfang, though. Her playful kisses turned into painful bites, and strifes turned into a bloodbath. He hated her, and she hated him; the perfect kismesises, made for each other.

She left him to aid his bleeding fin when she went up onto the deck and ordered her crew to abandon the merchant boat, and to set sail. She smiled faintly at the shrinking boat, seeing the violet clad figure wobble onto the deck. "Until next time," she said to no one in particular. Then she regained her hard composure and turned to her crew, who were working as fast as they could when they sensed that she had cast her gaze on them.

Next on her agenda was finding the troublesome Neophyte who dared tried to capture her and teaching her a lesson or two. "Tighten the ropes, boys. We're going to Avrakall," she announced with a flourish. Not questioning her motives, they immediately set course for the beautiful city.


End file.
